


Alligences and Notes

by Day_Icecream (Midnight_Sundae)



Series: Warrior Cats Rewrite [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sundae/pseuds/Day_Icecream
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, alligences and notes to make everyone's lives easier.
Series: Warrior Cats Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334296





	Alligences and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-free Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**  


_ThunderClan_

Leader  
**Firestar** \- Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes

Deputy  
**Brambleclaw** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, **Berrypaw**

Medicine Cat  
**Leafpool** \- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
**Dustpelt** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, **Hazelpaw**  
**Sandstorm** \- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Honeypaw**  
**Cloudtail** \- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, **Cinderpaw**  
**Brackenfur** \- Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Thornclaw** \- Golden brown tabby tom with copper  
Apprentice, **Poppypaw**  
**Brightheart** \- White she-cat with ginger patches with a blue eye  
**Ashfur** \- Pale grey (with darker flecks) tom white blue-green eyes  
**Sorreltail** \- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Spiderleg** \- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, **Mousepaw**  
**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)** \- Brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water  
**Stormfur** \- Dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of Riverclan  
**Whitewing** \- White she-cat with green eyes  
**Birchfall** \- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices  
**Berrypaw** \- Cream coloured tom with copper eyes and a stump for a tail  
**Hazelpaw** \- Small grey and white she-cat with green eyes  
**Mousepaw** \- Grey and white tom with light green eyes  
**Cinderpaw** \- Grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Honeypaw** \- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Poppypaw** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens  
**Ferncloud** \- Pale grey (with darker fleck) she-cat with green eyes  
Kits, **Icekit** , **Foxkit**  
**Daisy** \- Cream long-furred she-cat with ice-blue eyes from the horseplace  
**Squirrelflight** \- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Kits, **Hollykit** , **Lionkit** , **Jaykit**

Elders  
**Mousefur** \- Small dusky brown she-cat  
**Longtail** \- Pale tabby tom with dark brown stripes.

Kits  
**Hollykit** \- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes  
**Lionkit** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Jaykit** \- Small grey tom with pale blue eyes  
**Icekit** \- Pale grey she-cat with blue-green eyes  
**Foxkit** \- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes  


_ShadowClan_

Leader  
**Blackstar** \- Large white tom with amber and huge jet-black paws  
Apprentice, **Strikepaw**

Deputy  
**Russetfur** \- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Fangpaw**

Medicine Cat  
**Littlecloud** \- Very small white tabby tom and blue eyes

Warriors  
**Oakfur** \- Small brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Cracklepaw**  
**Rowanclaw** \- Ginger tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, **Hawkpaw**  
**Smokefoot** \- Black tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Owlpaw**  
**Snowbird** \- Pure white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Shadepaw**

Apprentices  
**Hawkpaw** \- A mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Owlpaw** \- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Shadepaw** \- A lean ginger she-cat with large ears and yellow eyes  
**Fangpaw** \- A lean dark ginger she-cat with large ears and hazel eyes  
**Strikepaw** \- A black tom with hazel eyes  
**Cracklepaw** \- A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens  
**Tawnypelt** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Kits, **Dawnkit** , **Tigerkit** , **Flamekit**  
**Darkflash** \- A dark grey she-cat with light yellow eyes  
**Fawnleap** \- A light brown she-cat with copper eyes and a white muzzle  
**Newttear** \- A dark brown she-cat with orange eyes and two white stripes under her eyes  
Kits, **Snakekit** , **Mosskit** , **Rougekit**

Elders  
**Cedarheart** \- Dark grey tom with amber eyes  
**Tallpoppy** \- Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits  
**Snakekit** \- Dark brown she-cat with copper eyes and a white patch around her left eye  
**Mosskit** \- Brown she-cat with white orange eyes and a white stripe under her right eye and a white patch around her left eye  
**Rougekit** \- Reddish-brown tom with copper eyes and a white patch around his left eye  
**Dawnkit** \- Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes  
**Tigerkit** \- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Flamekit** \- Dark orange tom with amber eyes  


_WindClan_

Leader  
**Onestar** \- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy  
**Ashfoot** \- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat  
**Barkface** \- Short-tailed brown tom with yellow eyes and a short tail  
Apprentice, **Kestrelpaw**

Warriors  
**Tornear** \- Light brown tabby tom with copper eyes  
Apprentice, **Harepaw**  
**Crowfeather** \- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, **Heatherpaw**  
**Quickfoot** \- A lithe grey she-cat with copper eyes  
Apprentice, **Thicketpaw**  
**Owlwhisker** \- Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**Frosteye** \- Light brown tabby she-cat with one pale blue eye (right) and one dark green eye (left)  
**Ravenfoot** \- A colourpoint she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Palepelt** \- A cream tom with dark green eyes  
**Whitetail** \- Small white she-cat with grey eyes  
Apprentice, **Breezepaw**  
**Nightcloud** \- Black she-cat with amber eyes  
**Weaselfur** \- Light ginger tom with yellow eyes and white paws

Apprentices  
**Kestrelpaw** \- A mottled grey tom with dark green eyes  
**Thicketpaw** \- A beige tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
**Harepaw** \- Brown and white tom with light green eyes  
**Heatherpaw** \- Light brown tabby she-cat with smoky grey eyes  
**Breezepaw** \- Black tom with amber eyes

Queens  
None.

Elders  
**Morningflower** \- Very old tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
**Webfoot** \- Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Kits  
None.  


_RiverClan_

Leader  
**Lepardstar** \- Unusually spotted golden she-cat with emerald eyes

Deputy  
**Mistyfoot** \- Grey she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Dapplepaw**

Medicine Cat  
**Mothwing** \- Dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, **Willowpaw**

Warriors  
**Blacksmoke** \- Smoky black tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice, **Bogpaw**  
**Voletooth** \- Small brown tabby tom with gold eyes  
Apprentice, **Minnowpaw**  
**Shrewhunt** \- Light brown tom with yellow eyes  
**Swanstrike** \- Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Marshpaw**  
**Reedwhisker** \- Black tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice, **Pouncepaw**  
**Riverhide** \- Light grey she-cat with light green eyes  
**Splashfoot** \- Grey tom with light green eyes  
Apprentice, **Frogpaw**  
**Stoneheart** \- A light grey tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice, **Creekpaw**  
**Clayface** \- A dark grey tom with blue-green eyes and a limp  
**Mosspelt** \- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, **Pebblepaw**  
**Weedeye** \- A grey tom with dark green eyes  
**Beechfur** \- A light brown tom with copper eyes  
**Birchear** \- A light grey tom with hazel eyes  
**Ashthroat** \- A brown tabby tom with copper eyes and white markings around his neck  
**Rippletail** \- Dark grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes  
**Duskwilt** \- Dark grey tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes  
Apprentice, **Salmonpaw**

Apprentices  
**Dapplepaw** \- Mottled grey she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Pebblepaw** \- Mottled pale grey tom with green eyes  
**Pouncepaw** \- A black and white tom with hazel eyes  
**Willowpaw** \- A pale grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Creekpaw** \- A pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Marshpaw** \- A tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes  
**Bogpaw** \- A light grey tabby tom with green eyes  
**Minnowpaw** \- A small black and brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Frogpaw** \- A small dark brown tom with dark green eyes  
**Salmonpaw** \- A black tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens  
**Wrenheart** \- A small brown she-cat with gold eyes  
Kits, **Dustkit** , **Darkkit** , **Leapkit** , **Tumblekit**  
**Dawnflower** \- Pale grey tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Elders  
**Heavystep** \- Thickset dark brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Swallowtail** \- Dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Stonestream** \- Grey tom with dark blue eyes

Kits  
**Dustkit** \- A light brown she-cat with murky green eyes  
**Darkkit** \- A dark brown she-cat with gold eyes  
**Leapkit** \- A brown tom with light green eyes  
**Tumblekit** \- A light brown she-cat with copper eyes  


_Cats Outside Clans_

**Jumper** \- A first generation chausie she-cat with golden eyes  
**Ruckus** \- Ginger tom with copper eyes  
**Prince Zuko (Prince)** \- Ginger tom with copper eyes and a white patch around his left eye  
**Greystripe** \- Long-haired grey tom with yellow eyes  
**Millie** \- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Princess** \- Fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws  
**Smoky** \- A muscular grey and white tom with copper eyes  
**Floss** \- A small pale grey and white she-cat with amber eyes


End file.
